


What's Stalking Out There

by Dance_Magic_Dance



Category: Prey (Video Game 2017)
Genre: Aliens, Explosions, Fear, Fighting, Outer Space, Science, Sneaking Around, Video Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 21:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12241338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dance_Magic_Dance/pseuds/Dance_Magic_Dance
Summary: Morgan has just escaped from the simulation lab and is coming to terms with what's going on.If only he didn't have to focus on a giant alien first.Takes place at the beginning of the game





	What's Stalking Out There

\- CRASH 

Morgan threw himself against the overturned desk, breathing heavily and clutching the Gloo Gun to his chest. He peeked over the top, expecting to see the tall, pitch black alien right behind him. But there was nothing. He checked his ammo and sighed. 

He had turned the corner to head to the Medical Ward, but a growl from beyond the closed door had put him on edge. It swished open to reveal a very angry, and very on fire, Phantom. Without thinking, Morgan slammed his hand down onto the button, jumped over the staircase handrail, and ran as fast as he could to the conference room without looking back. 

Now here he was, hiding behind a table with his mind racing at all the ways these...things, could have gotten into Talos. He thought of Alex, from all the times they had gone over each entrance and exit and every single safety precaution. How whenever Morgan was stressed or nervous, Alex would be there. And how Alex had interrupted the January's video message, saying that this was "for the best". 

Morgan gave a dry, humorless laugh. Alex was probably somewhere safe while all this was happening. 

A distant growling broke him out of his thoughts. 

Now on the same floor he was, the phantom stalked around, still looking for Morgan. Morgan cursed and sneaked out the side door to the hallway. Peaking around the corner, he saw the Phantom head into the faux museum. Morgan sneaked through the side door into the hallway. He passed the bathrooms, Gloo ammo covering both doorways. He looked towards the rest of the lobby. 

It seemed too quiet. 

Keeping a careful eye on the museum door, Morgan crept to the Shuttle Bay entrance, his eye catching a bright red canister laying on the ground near another set of stairs. 

Right beyond a black puddle of oil. 

Morgan's mind raced, coming up with a strategy. Making his mind up, he dashed to the canister. He slipped on the oil, dove to the can, placed it closer to the oil, and ran back towards the Bay. 

Next to the Security Office were turrets. Machines built that if anything ever went down inside Talos, the people would be safe and whatever had crawled in would be dealt with swiftly. Though the bodies on the floor told Morgan that the turrets weren't enough to save everyone. 

The remaining turret swung towards Morgan as he approached. 

"No alien life-force detected," it beeped. Morgan condensed the machine and drug it back outside. 

Looking back towards the museum, his heart dropped. 

The Phantom had walked out, still looking for Morgan. It turned, staring straight at him. It hunched slightly, it's shoulders tensing up. 

And let out a blood-curdling shriek. 

Taking aim, he shot at the red canister. It burst, sending shrapnel everywhere, a piece striking Morgan's cheek. A roar of red and orange flared up between Morgan and the monster. 

He threw down the turret and dove beneath a tipped chair. The machine popped open, took aim, and began firing rapidly. The Phantom roared, fighting its' way to reach the turret. Morgan stood up from his cover, took aim with his pistol, and shot right at what he could only assume was the head. 

The creature locked eyes with Morgan. It darted forward, the turret persisting behind it. The Phantom stopped right in front of Morgan. 

It towered over him. Morgan's eyes widened, and his breathing stopped. Icy fear gripped his heart. His mind had frozen and all he could see were the white, glowing eyes on the otherwise pitch-black creature. It raised its long arms, somehow growing even larger to Morgan. 

Before it could grab onto Morgan and rip him to pieces, it gave one final shriek and burst into slimy, black chunks. The turret beeped, and went back to scouting the area. Morgan gasped, fear still coursing through him. He furrowed his eyebrows, trying to get his breathing back under control. Looking down, he noticed the rest of the Phantom. 

Morgan stomped his boot into the remains of the alien. Smoke curled around him. 

"Not in my station," he growled.


End file.
